Solo sueños
by Saraha Sting
Summary: Las pesadillas han estado atormentando a Ezra y Ahsoka.Que estara por venir


**Hola otra vez, esperó que les guste este fic, bueno ya que faltan pocos días para el estreno de la segunda temporada tenía que subirlo.**

 **Nos leemos abajo.**

 **EN EL FANTASMA**

Todo se encontraba muy tranquilo, la noche comenzaba a tomar su lugar, todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, todos terminaron por dormir, aunque el joven padawan estaba teniendo una visión, se estaba agitando un poco, algo lo estaba perturbando desde la última vez que vio al Inquisidor.

 **SUEÑO DE EZRA**

Docenas de Troppers persiguiendo a los rebeldes con armas en mano, Hera, Kanan y Zeb protegiéndose con las esquinas de los muros, Ezra, Ahsoka y Sabine se cubrían con algunas cajas, para que los disparos no los alcanzaran, había demasiados tuvieron que usar algunas bombas. Pocos Troppers quedaban, tanto humo no deja ver a los rebeldes lo que se acercaba, poco a poco el humo de las explosiones se iba dispersando, logrando ver la figura de un hombre que por su casco no dejaba ver su rostro era Darth Vader, todos habían visto al sujeto pero eso no los detenía tenían que seguir disparando a los Stormtroppers , hasta que el sith saco su sable de luz, los rebeldes se quedaron atónicos, se detuvieron por tres segundos, para mirar rápido al sith, continuaron disparando con sus blasters, Darth Vader comenzó a acercarse más.

-¡Kanan yo me encargo!-dijo Ahsoka mirando hacia el sith-¡ustedes continúen disparando!-Kanan solo asintió, Ahsoka iba a pararse para comenzar a pelear, pero Ezra la detuvo del brazo.

-Estás segura de atacar a ese sujeto-dijo Ezra señalándolo-puedo ayudarte-dijo sacando su sable.

-Ezra todavía no sabes usar bien ese sable para pelear-dijo Sabine-recuerdas lo que le paso a tu cara la última vez que peleaste con el Inquisidor-dijo señalando su cicatriz que tenía en su mejilla, después de decir eso le disparo a algunos Troppers.

-Sabine tiene razón-dijo la Jedi dándole la razón a la madaloriana- quédate aquí, te necesitan para que bloques los disparos con tu sable de luz, si necesito que le dispares a ese sujeto con tu sable te avisare-el padawan solo asintió, la togruta comenzó a salir de su escondite y saco sus dos sables de luz blancos.

-No te preocupes Ezra, Ahsoka es una de las mejores Jedi-dijo la ojicafe.

-Tienes razón Sabine-con eso continuo disparando con su sable.

Las imágenes comenzaban a verse borrosas, Ahsoka continuaba luchando con el Darth Vader, aunque él era un poco más agil que la ojiazul, veía como el sith la empuja con la fuerza.

El padawan y la madaloriana continuaban disparando a los imperiales, escondidos atrás de las cajas.

-Son demasiados-dijo Hera volteando hacia Ezra y Sabine.

-Tengo una idea, Sabine saldremos de aquí-dijo refiriéndose al lugar en el que se encontraban disparando-la puntería desde aquí no es buena así que saldremos, tu disparas, yo te cubriré bloqueando los disparos con mi sable de luz.

-Suena algo arriesgado no lo crees –dijo Sabine.

-Descuida te cubriré la espalda-dijo sonriendo un poco, la madaloriana lo pensó unos segundos pero acepto, ambos salieron la ojicafe comenzó a disparar, mientras el ojiazul prendió su sable, comenzando a bloquear cualquier disparo que pudi9er a lastimarlos a ambos, el sith que aun luchaba con la togruta vio lo que intentaban, con la fuerza logro empujar al padawan .

-¡Ezra!-grito Sabine volteando hacia el peliazul , pero el estaba bien solo se golpeo la cabeza y miro a Sabine, la ojicafe se distrajo por un momento el cual un Tropper noto y preparo su blaster apuntando hacia ella, Ezra noto esto y corrió hacia ella unos metros antes de que el llegara hasta ella el Tropper ya había disparado, causándole una herida a la madaloriana en el abdomen, donde la armadura no llegaba, empujo con la fuerza a los Troppers, mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, al llegar cargo a Sabine hacia un lugar con menos disparos-arg…-se quejaba la artista, de dolor, la recargo sobre la pared.

-Tranquila Sabine, resiste, por favor-suplicaba el ojiazul aun lado de ella.

-No creo resistir Ezra...tienes que ayudar a los demás… ve, yo estaré bien…-hablaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tomando su mano.

-No te voy a dejar aquí sola, vas a estar bien…

-Te he dicho que no me puedes engañar… arg- la ojicafe poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

-Sabine…no,no, ¡no!

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

El chico había despertado con la respiración muy agitada y sudando, miraba a todos lados para darse cuenta que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, solo cerro sus ojos suplicando que eso no fuera una visión, bajo de su litera con cuidado para no despertara a su compañero Zeb, abrió la puerta de su cabina, camino por la nave para ir hacia la habitación de la ojicafe, abrió su puerta con mucho cuidado para no despertar a la artista, solo se quedo ahí mirándola en la puerta, como dormía muy tranquila.

-No dejarare que te lastimen.

 **EN LA NAVE DE AHSOKA**

La togrute se encontraba dormida en su cabina, estaba demasiado cansada después de estar armando varias tácticas de ataque para atacar al imperio y había estado revisando la información sobre el imperio que podrían servirles a las células rebeldes, tan cansada como lo estaba hace tiempo cuando iba a misiones con su maestro Anakin, pero algo la estaba atormentando en su mente.

 **SUEÑO DE AHSOKA**

Troppers disparándoles a la tripulación rebelde, la togruta disparando con su blaster para que ella y sus amigos pudieran escapar, de pronto cuando el humo de una explosión se empezó a dispersar dejando ver la figura de un hombre con armadura negra, los demás espectros lo ignoraron, hasta que el saco su sable de luz rojo, llamando la atención de todos a acepción de los imperiales, un sith, un nuevo enemigo, la ojiazul sabiendo que Kanan no podría con el sith, llamo al Jedi avisándole lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Yo me encargo de el, ustedes continúen disparando!-el ojiverde solo asintió, se preparo para la batalla, quito su sables de su cinturón salió de su escondite, prendió sus sables blancos para luchar con el sith, llamo su atención y comenzó a acercarse a el, hasta que el sith ataco primero con su sable, pero la Jedi bloqueaba cada ataque.

Esas imágenes comenzaron a desaparecer, pero todavía había más que ver, todo volvió a verse claro, aun continuaba peleando, el con la fuerza logro empujar al padawan que bloqueaba los disparos para que no tocaran a Sabine, quedo desprotegida por un momento, vio como recibía un disparo por parte de un Tropper, cayendo al suelo, el ojiazul corriendo hacia ella, llevándola a un lugar más seguro, pero no se podía hacer nada, vio como el peliazul comenzó a derramar lagrimas en el cuerpo de la madaloriana.

-No…-susurro mientras bloqueaba el sable de su contrincante, comenzó a moverse más rápido para atacarlo mejor. De nuevo todo se vio borroso, logro ver otra vez al sith diciéndole.

-Acaso no reconoces a tu maestro-en el rostro de la togruta solo se veía horror.

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

De pronto despertó con la respiración muy agitada, se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando, paso su mano sobre su frente, doblo sus rodillas y las puso frente a su rostro.

-Donde estas Anakin…-decía mientras derramaba una lagrima.

 **FIN**

 **Hola, este fic no es exactamente como un avance del primer capítulo de la segunda temporada, solo se me había ocurrido cuando vi el tráiler, si lo sé mañana se estrena "The siege of Lothal" y yo apenas subiendo el fic, bueno me voy estoy apurada con los dibujos de la segunda temporada.**

 **Adiós.**


End file.
